


Everything Changes

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Family, Female Patrick Stump, Female Pete Wentz, Genderswap, Getting Together, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: "Two tiny hands, a pair of eyes. An unsung melody is mine, for safe-keeping."It was just a stomach bug, it would pass....Okay, it definitely wasn't a stomach bug...





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been pregnant before, but I'm an aunt of four kids, so....  
> College is kicking my ass, but I'll live.  
> ENJOY!

Patricia didn’t understand.

When she first learned that Adam had cheated on her, she was sick. Literally, physically sick. Jo held her hair back as she knelt over the toilet and sobbed. It had been one of the worst things she’d ever been through.

But that had been over a month ago. Sure, she was still a little upset, the betrayal a little raw, but not enough that she wanted to spill her guts again. Yet, here she was for the third morning in a row, cheek pressed to the cool plastic of the toilet in the cramped bathroom of the tour bus.

A light knock made her lift her head and kick the barely closed door open. A very concerned looking Andi and Petra stood in the doorway. Andi knelt and swept Patricia’s damp hair out of her face, pressing the back of her hand to the younger’s forehead.

“You feeling okay, Trisha? This is like the third day.”

Patricia nodded and shakily stood up as the nausea began to slowly subside, gratefully accepting a helping hand from Petra.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe I just caught a stomach bug, or ate something funny that’s sticking with me. I’ll be good by the show tonight.”

Petra frowned like she didn’t believe her, but she didn’t say anything. She simply ran her thumb over the back of Patricia’s hand in a soothing gesture.

Patricia gave her a small smile, trying to ease her friends’ worries. It was just a bug, it would pass.

(~~~)

Okay, it definitely wasn’t a bug, and Patricia was panicking.

Her breath came in ragged drags as she rocked on her heels, eyes flitting around the multiple rectangular boxes hanging in neat rows in front of her.

This all started that morning when the young vocalist had once again fumbled out of her bunk to hurl her guts out, and in her haste, had accidentally knocked over the small basket of feminine products that sat on the sink, causing pink-wrapped pads and tampons to cascade to the floor.

Even then, it took her a good hour or two to realize a very crucial detail.

She was late.

Thus, the time found her in the middle of a drug store, covered in one of Petra’s too-large hoodies, eyeing the wall of pregnancy tests with fear.

She prayed to whatever entity could hear her that she wouldn’t be recognized and any rogue paparazzi would be too focused on Petra and Jo doing cartwheels next to the bus to pay her any attention.

With an anxious whine, Patricia’s hand darted out and snagged three random boxes. Without looking back, she made her way to the front, paid the girl at the register while avoiding her eyes and sympathetic glances, and practically ran back onto the bus.

(~~~)

Gone.

Her entire future- gone.

Three separate sticks with three little pink pluses on them stared mockingly at Patricia.

This was insane. This would change her entire life. And not just hers, but that band- _oh god the band._ This was going to end the band.

Hot tears ran in rivers down Patricia’s cheeks as she leaned against the bathroom wall, hands pressed against her abdomen.

This was never something she thought would happen to her. The last time she had been with Adam, she was on the pill. But then again…they had both been pretty drunk, so maybe she had forgotten? Had they even used a condom? Fuck, she didn’t even know.

A rolling feeling in her stomach made Patricia lurch and grip the toilet seat with one hand, leaving the other to press slightly harder against her stomach.

Maybe she could get rid of it.

No. Out of the question. Even the thought made her choke on a sob.

It wasn’t the baby’s fault. She couldn’t even think to end a life before it had even begun. She couldn’t even kill spiders for Christ’s sake.

 A knock at the door made Patricia whip her head toward it.

“Trish? You okay in there, girl?”

Petra’s raspy voice was laced with obvious concern and Patricia considered swiping the tests into the trash and pretending to just still be sick. But there was an odd pull in her chest and before she could stop herself, she stuttered out a tear soaked “N-no.”

In the blink of an eye, Petra yanked the door open, nearly off its hinges,  and fixed her wide, anxious eyes on her best friend.

Petra knelt down and hesitantly cupped Patricia’s cheeks, wiping the tears there with her thumb.

“Trish, honey, what’s wrong? What is it?”

The blonde singer tried to form words with her mouth, but all that come out were unintelligible mutters and sobs as she clutched her stomach again.

Petra watched the movement and furrowed her brow.

“Is your stomach still bothering you? We’ve got some medicine her in the-“

Her sentence trailed off as she turned to the sink and saw the pale sticks lined up accusingly, little plus signs glaring at them both.

Oh.

“Oh…oh my god. Trish…”  
Petra turned back to see the younger girl staring at her with helpless fear in her eyes.

“I…” she choked, “I don’t know what to do, Petra. I can’t…I… I don’t…”

Petra sat back against the sink counter and gently pulled the sobbing vocalist into her lap, holding her close and rocking slightly, running her hand through Patricia’s hair.

In all honesty, she didn’t know what to do either. She almost didn’t believe it, but the proof was sitting on the fake granite above her, as well as clinging to her shirt and staining it with tears.

Some part of her wanted to scream. It wanted to run to Patricia and have her smile and sing away all her fear and sorrow. But she couldn’t do that.

This wasn’t about her. This was about the barely twenty-one-year-old who’s whole life was just rearranged. Petra had to be the strong one now. It was her turn.

Neither knew how long they sat there rocking while holding on to each other. Minutes, hours, it felt like forever and no time at all.

When the door to the bus creaked open as Jo and Andi made their way back, Patricia tensed in Petra’s arms and looked to the older girl in panic.

Petra just continued to card her fingers through Patricia’s soft hair and pressed a light peck to the crown of her head.

“It’ll be okay, Trish. We’ll get through this together. We won’t let you do this alone, okay? I promise, I won’t leave you.”

(~~~)

To say Petra hated Adam would be a gross understatement. She would jump at the chance to push his heartless, cheating ass of a building.

But…she had to give him this, at least he took responsibility for the current situation.

It had taken Patricia about a week after she had taken the tests to work up the nerve to call her ex.

She was very straightforward and civil in the call, making it absolutely clear that she still wanted nothing to do with him, but it would be pretty fucked up to not tell him.

Adam was remarkably civil as well and agreed that he wouldn’t be involved unless something dire arose. Even then, neither him nor Patricia was very sure he’d be contacted.

The call was nearly painless and Patricia was almost tempted to believe she heard sincerity in his voice when he said “I’m sorry” before they hung up. But, she squashed it down and reminded herself she didn’t need or want his sympathy. She had her three closest friends and their entire crew to help her through this, and that’s all she needed.

Andi and Jo reacted in a similar fashion to Petra. Realization to sympathy in two seconds flat. However, Jo moved to anger about a minute later, threatening to drive the bus back to Chicago ‘her damn self’ and kick Adam’s ass.

Andi calmed her down, however not without offering her own threats and clenching her fists.

Petra chided them both by saying, “Get in line, girls. You know I’ve got first dibs on that fight.” She accented her statement with a too-wide, fake smile that barely contained the anger in her own eyes that flared whenever the man was mentioned.

(~~~)

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment, but it had become extremely odd to see Patricia without Petra within five feet of her. The older girl had even taken it upon herself to move Patricia into her coveted back bedroom and take the vacant bunk for herself.

Patricia had protested. Petra always called the bedroom and the blonde wasn’t an invalid yet, she could fair just fine in the bunks. Her bandmates disagreed.

“Guys! Come on! I won’t even start showing for another month or so!”

“We all voted, Stump. You lost. Get your ass in back in the bedroom.”

Patricia’s face flushed angrily as she clenched her fists and glared at the three unperturbed girls in front of her.

“Fine.” She hissed through clenched teeth and turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her.

She almost threw herself face-first onto the bed, but she paused a moment, thinking the action over, before sighing and laying down gently, a tired frustration replacing her anger.

(~~~)

It amazed her that Petra waited an entire twenty minutes before lightly rapping on the door and opening it enough to peak in.

“Trish? Can I come in?”

All of Patricia’s previous rage was gone. It deflated so fast, she chucked it up to mood swings.

With a small sigh, Patricia nodded and lifted her arms, ready for Petra to snap back to her side like a missing Lego piece.

Sure enough, Petra ducked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She crawled her way up the bed so that she was curled around Patricia, legs tangling with the shorter girl’s.

“I know you’re not really happy, but we just want you to be comfortable. You deserve that, Trish. You’re the strongest girl I know.”

Tears welled up in Patricia’s eyes, though she wasn’t sure why. Petra said mushy stuff like this all the time, so crying seemed weird as a reaction.

Gentle fingers wiped away the slow tears.

“Don’t cry, Trish. I’m right here. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Patricia tightened her hold on the older girl and took a shaky breath.

“I’m scared, Petra. Please…please don’t leave me.”

Dark hands gently slid down Patricia’s sides to rub small circles into her hip, hiking her shirt up slightly to reveal her pale stomach.

“Never. You’ll have to kill me first.”  
And with that, Petra ducked her head and kissed the pale skin just above Patricia’s navel.

(~~~)

Kissing Petra was very different than kissing Adam. Patricia loathed to compare the two, but it just sort of happened in her head.

Adam’s kisses had been rough and slightly controlling most of the time. His lips were firm and moved her own at his pace.

Petra’s lips were soft and smooth against her own. Every move was almost hesitant, and control of their pace was given solely to Patricia.

It should have surprised her, the first time Petra really kissed her while they were cuddled in the back bedroom. They were driving through the night to the next stop and soft words had turned into a soft press of lips, and that was that. It should have surprised her, but Patricia couldn’t bring herself to think it was odd.

The tour had just ended. And with perfect timing, too. Patricia had just started to show the beginnings of her baby bump.

The girls had hesitantly parted ways at the train station, promising to keep close in touch and even scheduling a lunch date in the following week.

Petra didn’t go home, or even to her parents’ place. She followed Patricia to her own parents’ house, holding her hand and promising to be there while she gave her parents the bittersweet news.

Of course, her mom had cried and carried on. But Petra stayed right next to her the entire time, Patricia’s hand tucked between her own.

Patricia and her mom fought back and forth for a bit, but eventually her mom relented and agreed that her staying with Petra for the time being would be best. They packed up everything Patricia figured she would need and loaded it into Petra’s car.

As Patricia buckled herself in, Mrs.Stumph pulled Petra into a tight hug and spoke into her ear.

“You keep her safe, Petra. She’s going to need you. Please, be there for my baby when I can’t be.”

Petra just squeezed her back. “Of course, Mrs.Stumph. I promise.”

(~~~)

Patricia was going to scream.

No, really.

If Andi wasn’t back in the next minute with that blueberry milkshake, Patricia was going to scream so loud, the neighbors would call the cops. Petra would have been back by now.

And damn it, now she really missed Petra. Now she was going to cry. Yep, here come the water works.

“Hey, I’m back.” Andi called as she opened the front door. “They gave me chocolate at first, so I had to go back- Oh my god, Trish. You’re crying, what’s wrong?”

“YOU’RE A GOOD FRIEND ANDREA, AND IM AN ASS!”

Andi blinked in surprise as she sat the to-go cup on the coffee table, next to the – heavily pregnant- crying Patricia.

“What? No you’re not.”

“Yes I am!” Patricia cried, “I was just thinking about screaming because you were taking so long. Then I thought about Petra and, fuck I’m a mess. I just want this to stop.”

Andi just smiled and ruffled Patricia’s hair.

“Relax, Trisha. You’ve only got a month left. Jo and Petra should be out of the label meeting by now, do you want me to call Petra?”

“N-no…”

Silence.

“…yes…”

Andi just chuckled and handed the shake to the singer, pulling her cell phone out.

“Want me to ask them to get anything?”  
Patricia shook her head and curled around her shake, still slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

Petra picked up on the second ring.

“Ani, what’s wrong? Is Trish okay? It is time yet? Oh god it’s-“

“Petra! Chill! Everything is fine, breath.”

It was going to be a long day.

(~~~)

“Trish, the doctor said raw or undercooked fish can be bad for the baby. No, I’m not getting you sushi.”

“You hate me and I hope you fall off the porch.”

“Just the porch?”  
“…Yeah. Cause if you fell off anything higher you might get hurt and then I’d be really sad. The porch is short…like you.”

“Oh, ow. That hurt. Really hurt.”

“Like falling off the porch.”

Petra could get annoyed, but truthfully it was funnier to see Patricia’s moods swing around sometimes. One minute she’d be begging for some type of food, the next she’d refuse to even glance at Petra, the next she’d be dragging the older girl over and covering her face in kisses.

The most recent debate had been going on for maybe ten minutes. But like Petra had said, sushi was a no-go.

“Okay, fine, then what about pasta? With like alfredo and peppers and stuff. Oh, Petra, please!”

Petra rolled her eyes, but decided that it was a better suggestion and not worth another argument.

“As her majesty wishes. However, I think we’re out of noodles, so I need to go get some. Which also requires me to move.”

The two were cuddled together on the couch, watching some cooking show, which had started the whole food debate in the first place.

Patricia whined and snuggled into Petra’s side more deeply before sighing and shifting herself over, allowing the older girl to get up.

Petra shuffled around the house, putting on her shoes and jacket, grabbing her keys.

“Alright, babe, I’ll be back in a sec-“

“PETRA!!”  
The harsh scream made Petra’s heart drop. She dropped the keys, jerking herself back into the living room.

“What?! What’s wrong?!”

Patricia gripped the arm and back of the couch with a white-knuckled grip, face screwed up in pain and a dark spot on the couch between her legs.

“M-my water broke!”

Petra’s hands flew to her hair as she tried to remember everything she’d read and been told by her own mother, but panic was clouding any thoughts.

Somehow, Patricia had gathered enough wits through her pain to yell out “Bag! The bag! Hospital! Please!”

Her shrill voice jump started Petra into action. She dashed up to their bedroom, throwing the bag they had packed over her shoulder, phone to her ear as her breaths came in shallow pants. The voice that answered immediately helped settle some of the panic in her chest.

“Hello? Petra? How are you, honey?”

“Mom? It’s now. The- the-the baby. It’s coming now.”

Mrs. Wentz sucked in a breath before letting it out quickly.

“Okay, calm down, baby. Just focus on getting Trish to the hospital. I’ll call Pat and we’ll be on our way.”

“Can you call Jo and Andi too? I can’t-“

“Of course. Just get going. We’ll see you there. Love you both.”

“Love you too.”

“PETRAAA!!”

“SHIT!”

(~~~)

Petra wasn’t sure if Patricia could actually hear her encouraging murmuring over her screams and sobs, but she kept them up regardless, allowing the blonde to cut off any circulation in her hand.

The labor had been long and hard, draining for both girls. Patricia; for all of the burdens of being pregnant, and Petra, for the internal stress and panic of something going wrong.

“Okay, Ms. Stump. One more big push for me, hun.”  
Patricia’s vocalist lungs definitely gave her a boost in the volume range as she gave the loudest scream yet.

Petra couldn’t help the noise that escaped her own throat as Patricia pushed for the final time.

The loud cry that filled the room sent a wave of relief and emotion over Petra.

“There you go, Trish. You did so well.”

“Congratulations Ms. Stump. You’ve got a baby boy.”

Tears ran down Patricia’s cheeks, both from the previous pain and the emotion that she would finally meet this new life that she had made.

After cleaning the small child up and taking their measurements, one of the nurses bundled him up in a blue blanket and gently handed him to Petra.

There was no doubt the baby was Patricia’s. Even with his face scrunched up in protest of his new surroundings, Petra saw nothing but Patricia in his face.

“Hey…hey buddy.”

At the sound of her voice, tiny eyes opened to reveal carbon copies of the sea glass irises Petra had fallen in love with, and a choked sob hitched her throat.

“He’s….he’s gorgeous Trish.”

Still weak from labor, Patricia turned her head and lifted her arms.

“Gimme…”

Petra chuckled with a watery smile and helped prop the bundle on Patricia’s chest.

The tears continued to flow as Patricia looked at her son.

“Hi baby. I love you. Yes, I do.”

The nurses must have cleared the rest of their entourage, who had been waiting out in the hall, because before they could blink, both their moms, Jo, and Andi were crowded around the bed, eyes wide in excitement.

Mrs.Stumph ran her hand through Patricia’s sweat matted hair and kissed her on the head.

“He’s beautiful, sweatheart. He looks just like you.”

With all the sudden attention, the newborn scrunched his face up once again in displeasure.

“Yep.” Jo chuckled, “There’s the angry face.”

Petra laughed and moved to kiss Patricia’s cheek and lean her head on her shoulder.

“What are you going to name him?”

Patricia sighed deeply, wincing slightly as her body protested still. What would she name him? Something that fit. Something warm and soft, just like him.

“Cody.”

Andi reached over and lightly tickled his nose, causing him to gurgle and wiggle around.

“Cody. Welcome to the band.”

(~~~)

Petra couldn’t sleep, but that was nothing new.

The makeshift bed she’d been allocated in Patricia’s maternity room was comfortable enough, but there were to many thoughts going through her head.

Patricia had fallen asleep hours ago, finally shutting down to regain her strength. Cody had his own little crib next to her bed, but he was currently being rocked in Petra’s arms.

The lights in the room had been turned off, but the bright glow of the moon from outside gave enough light to see.

Cody Isaiah Stump.

Petra loved him. How could she not. He was beautiful, and from what she had seen, held the same feisty personality as his mother. Petra had taken to talking to him a lot, noticing Patricia’s fond smile and taking that as encouragement.

“Hey little dude. You know how spoiled you’re gonna be? Oh yeah. Your aunts, Jo and Andi already picked out a ton of toys for you. Your Grandma Stumph, too. Oh! And me! I don’t think I’ll be able to deny you anything. Your mom likes to exploit that sometimes.”

She chuckled, but quickly quieted as Patricia began to shift around and wake up. Petra smiled guiltily and shuffled over to the bed.

“Sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Patricia blinked her eyes open, trying to push the sleep from her body.

“’S fine. You didn’t really wake me. Is he okay?”  
Petra nodded and handed the infant over, climbing up in the bed to mold herself against Patricia’s side.

She’d probably never be able to forget the look of absolute love and devotion Patricia gave her son every time she held him. It was an amazing sight, and one she hoped she never had to live without. Petra gently placed her hand over Patricia’s, sighing in contentment.

“He’s so beautiful, Trish. I don’t think I’ll ever stop saying that. Beautiful, just like his mom.”

Patricia smiled and turned to look at her.

“Which one?”

Petra’s brow shot up in surprise.

“Huh?”

Patricia giggled.

“Petra, you’re his mom as much as any man could be a baby’s father. Maybe not genetic wise, but he’s yours as much as he is mine.”

Petra was silent, and Patricia couldn’t quite tell why. She was about to say something, but Petra began to shake slightly, breath hitching in silenced sobs.

“Petra? Honey?”

“I love you.” Petra choked out between sobs. “Both of you, with all of my being.”

She pressed watery kisses to Patricia’s face, and a light one to Cody’s forehead.

Patricia smiled widely, nudging Petra till she lifted her face, and leaned in to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. They parted, both with tearful smiles and love painted across their faces.

Cody chose that moment wake up and gurgle happily at his moms, causing them to chuckle and cuddle him close.

They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, I CONFESS,  
> I named the kid after the singer for Set It Off. Sue me.


End file.
